Find You
by emilysjareau
Summary: What should've happened when Will walked away from JJ. (happy JJ/Emily)


JJ watched as the southern detective, William LaMontagne, walked away towards the door leading out of the local police station. They had just finished a tough case and LaMontagne showed up due to his connection to one of the victims. Emily slowly walked out to JJ and stood next to her, watching LaMontagne leave. Emily looked at the blonde for a minute, pondering what to say or if she should say anything at all. Ever since Emily joined the team, the blonde-haired blue-eyed agent had invaded her every thought. She had a talent for falling for the wrong girls, the ones who were straight, the ones who were taken, and the ones who were just not interested in her.

 _If you can't have her, you should let her go_ Emily thought to herself.

"You should go after him." Emily suddenly blurted out, causing the younger agent to turn her head. Emily met her eyes, they were such a beautiful blue-gray color, Emily never wanted to look away.

"Pardon?" JJ questioned, breaking the silence between them.

"You should go after him, you two would make a cute couple" Emily repeated, motioning to the southern detective. JJ let out a small chuckle in response, sending a wave of slight confusion throughout Emily.

"Can you keep a secret?" JJ asked the older agent.

"Of course." Emily answered quickly, anxious to hear what the blonde would have to say.

"We went on...a few dates. Nothing too serious, just causal" JJ said, allowing a small smile to spread across her face. Her dates with Will were fun, she got to learn a lot about him, and they shared many laughs. But most importantly, Will taught JJ a lot about herself.

"Annnnnnd..." Emily said, snapping JJ out of her daydream

"And, the reason he is walking away and why I'm standing here is I told him it wasn't going to work out." JJ answered, honestly.

"Oh, Jayje. I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking why did you call it off?" Emily questioned, trying not to pry.

"I just realized he wasn't really my type." JJ started, thinking carefully what she should say next. "We didn't have much in common other than our career paths. I know they say opposites attract, but we were too opposite I guess." JJ finished, slightly nervous about what the dark-haired agent would respond with.

"That makes sense, but hey at least you got a few free meals out of it right?" Emily nudged at JJ, laughing.

JJ couldn't help but laugh, after all Emily was right. Each date included amazing food from some amazing restaurant that Will insisted on paying for, like the southern gentleman he was.

"Yeah, that's true." JJ began "And he didn't take it too hard either, sure he was hurt but he respected my feelings and wished me all the best."

"Southern manners at its finest." Emily said. What she said next was a risk, but she considered this hint a hint worth dropping.

"If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't my type either." Emily said with a smile, walking away for the blonde had a second to respond.

A wave of confusion washed over JJ. Emily barely knew Will, this was only their second time seeing each other, how could Emily already determine that he wasn't her type? Why would Emily tell her that without elaborating? She pinched the bridge of her nose, as a headache started to form. She decided that she could maybe analyze this conversation later, when he had more sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It has been about a week since JJ and Emily had their conversation about Will. JJ was still not over what Emily had said to her.

 _If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't my type either_

She just couldn't shake the million theories out of her head, she needed to know what Emily meant by that. There was one possibility that JJ hoped to be true, and it was going to eat her alive if she didn't find out.

Everyone on the team was settled in their respective areas doing paperwork and waiting for the sweet taste of freedom. That time eventually rolled around and Spencer, Derek, Rossi, Hotch, and Penelope were all heading out for the night, ready for a relaxing weekend at home.

"Prentiss?" Derek said, walking towards Emily "You ready to get outta here?"

"Not yet. I still have a few things to do, but you don't have to wait up. Have a good weekend." Emily answered with a smile.

"If you say so." Derek said, walking back over to the group, who headed towards the elevator.

Emily finished the last of her paperwork and was about to head out when she saw that JJ was still in her office doing paperwork. She made her way to the office and knocked gently on the door.

JJ's head snapped up and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Em." She said, putting down the file she was reading "What's up?"

"Uh I saw that you're still here...I was wondering if maybe you wanted some help with those papers. I don't have any place to be and I'd love to help." Emily said, hoping JJ would agree. Emily loved being in the blonde's presence, no matter what they were doing.

JJ was surprised by the gesture, "Uh yeah, actually if you don't mind. I could use a fresh pair of eyes." JJ said, handing Emily a file.

After about an hour or so, both agents had successfully finished their work and they could finally leave. Just as Emily was about to leave JJ's office, JJ figured this was her chance to get the answer she'd been losing sleep over.

"Hey Em?" JJ asked, causing the dark-haired agent to stop in her tracks.

"Yeah Jayje?"

"When you said Will wasn't your type, what did you mean by that?" JJ asked, rather quickly.

Emily was taken aback by this question, she had figured the blonde forgot all about that conversation and they would never speak of it again.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer that if it's too personal." JJ said "I was just curious, but I don't want to pry. Just forget I asked." She quickly gathered her things as a blush spread across her cheeks, obviously embarrassed by asking the question.

"Jennifer." Emily said, causing the blonde's heart to race. Nobody ever called her by her first name, but when it came to Emily it just sounded so right.

"You're not prying at all, I was just surprised you asked." Emily said, smiling.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the dark-haired agent was so understanding.

"Then what was it about William LaMontagne, the definition of Southern hospitality, that made him not your type?" JJ asked again "I mean, you didn't really know him all that well so I assuming you profiled whatever traits turned you off."

Emily couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, the blonde had no idea what she was about to get herself into. Emily had to admit, she was afraid of what JJ would think of her after she found out the one big turn off that LaMontagne had. But this was her chance, her chance of finding out her chances.

"Well, for starters..." Emily began, looking at the floor. She felt somewhat pathetic, she couldn't even look her friend in the eyes. "He's...he's not a woman." Emily finished.

JJ's eyes grew big at Emily's confession, she couldn't believe what Emily was telling her.

"O-Oh." JJ stuttered, she was in such a state of shock that that's all she could say."

"It doesn't bother you right?" Emily started "I mean I know it bothers some people and if it bothers you I'll leave you alone don't-"

The blonde cut off the rambling agent, "Em, stop. It doesn't bother me at all."

Emily breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Good. Because I've lost too many people to this and the thought of losing another is too much."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." JJ laughed "I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me. But, why keep it a secret?"

Emily thought about what she should say for a minute, she wanted to word this just right.

"Because, I've had to come out so many times to many different people. The minute I do, that's all people know me for." Emily said

"How so?" JJ questioned

"I mean, once people find out that I'm a lesbian they forget everything else that I am. I'm remembered for who I love rather than who I am. I guess, when I came here I wanted to be known as Emily the FBI agent first and-" before she could finish JJ cut her off.

"And lesbian last?" JJ said.

Emily let out a small chuckle, "Well, maybe not last. But I think you get the idea."

JJ couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I know what you mean Em. And you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." JJ reassured.

"Thanks, Jayje. I really do appreciate it." Emily responded, "However, there is one certain technical analyst who already has me figured out."

"Yeah, Garcia has a way of figuring people out before the rest of us." JJ said, "But hey, since we're sharing secrets..."

Emily raised an eyebrow at the younger agent, "Yes, since we are..." She said, ready to hear what the blonde had to say.

"I was telling the truth when I said Will just wasn't my type." JJ began, "But the whole truth is, I went for him to try and forget about this...woman I am so head over heels for." She admitted.

Emily didn't know what to think, hearing that JJ was in love with another woman made her heart soar but break at the same time. Perhaps she once had a chance with JJ before this mystery woman came along, but maybe this meant that one day Emily would have her chance.

"It didn't work though, did it?" Emily questioned the younger agent.

JJ shook her head, "Not at all, it only affirmed the feelings I've been trying to hide."

Emily chuckled, "Getting over someone isn't as easy as it seems, believe me I know." She said, thinking of the many one night stands she endured to try to get over Jennifer, it failed every time.

"I guess so. C'mon, let's get out of here." JJ responded with as she led Emily to the elevator.

"And don't worry, I won't say a word." Emily said as the elevator doors opened and they entered.

"Thanks, Em. Oh, and Garcia already knows. Like I said, she has a way of figuring people out before everybody else." JJ laughed and they walked into the parking lot.

"I figured. Have a good weekend, Jayje." Emily said as she walked towards her car.

Both women drove home, unaware of their feelings for each other that they've both been hiding for so long.

Both women spent their weekend analyzing their last conversation. Emily stared at the ceiling, desperately wanting sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about this mystery woman that had stolen JJ's heart. She couldn't help but wonder, if she had just taken a risk could she have won over the one and only Jennifer Jareau.

Not too far away, JJ sat at her kitchen table on her second glass of wine, wondering if she should risk it all and tell Emily that the mystery woman she had told her about was in fact her. Ever since the first day Emily showed up to the BAU, she had invaded JJ's every thought. But what if she got rejected? Yes, she wanted Emily and her to be more than friends, but if it meant she lost Emily all together she didn't want to take the risk.

The weekend came and went, and it was back to business as usual that Monday. But this day was anything but usual for JJ. She barely got any sleep over the weekend, she was too busy analyzing the what-ifs about her and Emily. There was only one person she trusted enough with her love life and that was one Penelope Garcia.

The blonde made her way towards Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter at your own risk." Penelope called back.

JJ walked into Garcia's office, "Hey, Pen you got a second?" she asked.

Garcia turned around and smiled, "For you my sweet JJ, I have all the seconds in the world. What can I do for you?"

JJ sat down in the extra chair next to her friend, "I broke it off with Will last week."

"Mhmm, and now you're wondering if you should go after who you should've gone after all this time and that would be one Emily Prentiss." Penelope said.

JJ's mouth about dropped to the floor at her friend's statement, Garcia really did have a talent for figuring everybody out.

"Oh don't act so surprised, you and I both know trying to get over her by going after the first guy you saw was a shot in the dark." Penelope quipped at her silent, blushing friend.

"I know, I know." JJ admitted, as she got up from the chair and began pacing.

"I just...I just" JJ stuttered

"You just don't know if you can risk it all." Penelope finished, grabbing onto her friend's shoulders to get her to stop pacing.

"Jayje, believe me when I tell you that there isn't really musch of a risk of going after what you want so bad." Garcia said.

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What do you mean, Pen?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "You give blondes a bad rep sometimes, buttercup. I have seen the way that Emily looks at you, the way she drops whatever she is doing to talk to you or help you with something, the way her tension and stress just melts away when you enter the room or just say her name."

JJ just stared back at Garcia in response, unsure of what to say.

"JJ, you know how you always say I can figure people out in mere seconds? Well I've had you and Prentiss figured out since her first week here." Garcia said, hoping her friend would just do what needed to be done.

"But, Pen. What if she's more complicated than we think?" JJ said, shaking her head.

"JJ, first I think you need to stop doubting my abilities." Garcia said, causing both women to laugh.

"And second?" JJ questioned.

"And second, you need to stop thinking about the what if's and start thinking about the if only's." Garcia said.

JJ knew Garcia was right, she couldn't let this keep eating her alive. She quickly headed towards the office door.

"Thanks Pen!" She shouted just before closing the door.

Garcia smiled, knowing what was finally about to happen. After all, a mere hour ago a certain dark-haired, brown eyed agent walked in to her office, looking for some advice on risk taking.

JJ entered the bullpen, searching for Emily. She was tired of hiding what felt so right.

"Jayje!" Emily called out, causing JJ's heart to soar.

"Hey Em, I've been looking for you." JJ said to her friend as she walked over to her.

"Same here." Emily began, "Listen, uh, I've been thinking and how would you like to get dinner tonight? I know a great restaurant not too far from here."

JJ couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Emily Prentiss, the woman of her dreams asking her out on a date. The blonde started getting those butterflies in her stomach like she was in high school again. She was so stuck in her head, she forgot Emily was standing there waiting for her answer.

"Nevermind, it was silly to ask. Sorry to bother you." Emily said sadly, as she started walking away.

JJ quickly snapped out of it, she was getting away and she couldn't let that happen.

"Emily, wait!" JJ yelled as she started running after the older agent.

Emily turned around and met JJ's eyes, neither of them spoke.

But that's when JJ decided that Emily was worth the risk, and she was ready to risk it all.

The blonde planted her lips on Emily's lips, and Emily only returned the favor.

Sparks flew, and everything just felt so right for the both of them. They had spent far too much time trying to forget about each other.

It felt like they had been kissing for hours, but it was only a mere 30 seconds when they pulled away from each other. JJ was the first to speak.

"So...about that dinner?" She said, biting her lip.

A smile spread across Emily's face, "Yes, about that dinner."

In the distance, their friends and coworkers were all smiling while watching the two agents.

"Well it's about time." Rossi said, looking at Hotch who seemed to be smiling the most out of the whole group.

"I didn't think it would take this long." Reid said, reaching for his coffee cup, "I was beginning to think they'd never get together."

Morgan laughed and put his arm on Reid's shoulder, "Well, pretty boy, love can be complicated like that. But it's like they always say..." He began before turning to Garcia to let her finish the sentence.

"What's yours always has it's way of finding you" Garcia smiled.


End file.
